


Never Been Kissed

by onesentencemcgee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesentencemcgee/pseuds/onesentencemcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Finn asks slowly, staring hard at Poe like the pilot had just wagged his tongue around like a raging Gungan.</p>
<p>“Uh--” Poe blinked, feeling like a complete laserbrain. “Kissing you.” He replies, but Finn’s expression is still uncomprehending and something clicks in Poe’s head. Maybe this wasn't a rejection, maybe Finn just---</p>
<p>“Wait. You've never been kissed before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [this kink meme prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6166411#cmt6166411) on [tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/). 
> 
> "Stormtroopers don't really do much kissing. It's just easier to keep as much armour on as possible, most of the time, or circle-jerks in the showers that aren't really personal. Finn supposes that the 'troopers who were in love and not just looking for a quick lay might approach things differently, but he never had someone like that in the First Order.
> 
> So, while he's no virgin, kissing is new. And Poe looooves kissing. Poe would very much like to find out if kissing Finn is as amazing as it looks.
> 
> \+ Poe can't even deal with Finn's mouth, have you seen that man's lips? Poe has, and they are ruining his focus  
> \+ Making out for hours like teenagers  
> \+ Finn's lips all kiss-swollen and bruised "

The first thing Poe Dameron notices about someone is their mouth.

The mouth is a good notifier of emotion; a simple twitch of the corners or scrape of teeth can be incredibly telling. He loves watching someone’s mouth as they talk, watching their lips mold words and form ideas. He loves kissing mouths and fucking them and sucking them and biting them.

The first thing Poe Dameron noticed about Finn was the way his smile filled the whole room. He counts himself lucky to be able to see Finn smile every day since then. 

As they get to know each other better and better, the pilot starts learning the best ways of coaxing the smiles from him. A simple squeeze of the other man’s shoulder or a muttered quip under his breath is usually enough to do the trick. Then Poe just stares at Finn’s mouth, admiring the crescent of white teeth between his stretched lips, tucking the memory of each one away in his pocket for safe-keeping.

Finn’s lips are plump and dark like ripened fruit. Poe’s mind liked to run away from him, imagining what the juice might taste like if he bit into them. If it would be as sweet as the pink of his tongue.

One day, he simply can't resist anymore. They’re alone in their quarters and chatting about nothing remarkable when the tension that's been steadily growing between them suddenly becomes stifling. They’re sitting close, knees touching, and they just lock eyes and that’s it. Poe forgets about the way he’d been spinning himself in circles, conflicted over his desires for someone so young, someone still healing. He forgets that a commanding officer fraternizing with a former member of The First Order doesn't look good from any angle. He forgets it all. 

Poe leans into Finn’s space, pressing his mouth over Finn’s in a ghost of a kiss, an unspoken question passing between their lips. Unsurprisingly, Finn draws away immediately, his neck craning as he stares at Poe with bewilderment alight in his eyes, clearly caught off guard.

“What are you doing?” He asks slowly, staring hard at Poe like the pilot had just wagged his tongue around like a raging Gungan.

“Uh--” Poe blinked, feeling like a complete laserbrain. “Kissing you.” He replies, but Finn’s expression is still uncomprehending and something clicks in Poe’s head. Maybe this wasn't a rejection, maybe Finn just---

“Wait. You've never been kissed before?”

Finn averts his gaze. “We did things different with the Order.” He glances back at Poe, his eyes dropping to the pilot’s mouth, staring openly like it's not driving Poe crazy. “People really do that? Put their mouths on other people’s mouths?” 

Poe smirks. “Hell yeah.”

Finn wrinkles his nose, unconvinced. “There’s no way that’s sanitary.”

“Definitely not.” Poe chuckles, his hair flopping onto his forehead as he shakes his head. “But it's kriffing good fun.”

And that’s what catches Finn’s interest, because ever since the former Stormtrooper had started a life to call his own, fun has been his favorite word. But he’s still hesitating, and that would worry Poe if Finn wasn’t still staring at his mouth the same way Poe has been staring at his for months now. 

Boy, does he know how that feels.

Poe bites his lip, eyebrow quirked. “Credit for your thoug--” He doesn’t get the chance to finish as Finn swoops in close, bumping their mouths together again. The kiss is clumsy and chaste but it makes Poe feel like he’s un-tethered in zero gravity.

Finn’s initiation of the kiss makes the warmth of desire crackle within him, flooding his body with heat and wiping away all his doubt that Finn had been interested. With a hand moving to the former trooper’s cheek, he eases into control of the kiss, slowing it down to a smooth glide of lips.

After a few, burning moments he breaks away, lingering in Finn’s space. The other man opens his eyes and the soft, open look he gives him makes Poe’s breath stop short in his chest.

“I think I can see the appeal,” Finn mutters dreamily, one corner of his mouth tugging in a smirk. Poe only grins back at him, his thumb stroking thoughtfully over the curve of his cheek.

“Can I…?” Finn starts, but Poe cuts him off before he even knows what he’s asking with a heartfelt, “ _Yes_.”

Nearly an hour later and they’ve barely moved except for the couple of feet to the cot to allow Finn to lay down so there’s less strain on his back. Poe is bent low over him, one hand tracing over Finn’s stomach, softer now from his days of rest and recovery. 

They’ve barely broken apart except to catch their breath, and even then Poe takes those breaks as a chance to suck deeper marks into the dark brown of Finn’s neck. Finn hasn’t spoken in a long while, his breaths short as he stares up at the ceiling of their quarters like he’s witnessing a supernova. His lips are wet and swollen from kissing, looking even more delicious than they ever have before. 

Poe breaks away to lean up on one elbow, taking in Finn’s expression with a surge of pride. “You alright there, buddy? Need me to call a med droid in here?” He teased, fingers paused over Finn’s hip.

Finn seems to shake himself out of it, meeting Poe’s gaze and grinning. “Can’t believe I’ve wasted so much time not knowing about kissing. I mean, I’ve done plenty of other stuff before but this is… wow.”

Poe chuckles, leaning down to whisper against the corner of his mouth. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you catch up on all the time you missed.”

He’ll have to add that to the list of the ways to make Finn smile.


End file.
